Big Time Orgy
by LabeledMistakes
Summary: It's no big news that the boys have always been close. Throughout the years they've only grown closer. After puberty, the boys come up with a game that requires them to get naked...and after years of playing it, it gets more intimate. M for adult themes used in story. 18 and over only! Suck at summaries. Story is better than it sounds, please come give it a chance?c:
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic contains sexually explicit content. Do not read if you are under eighteen! This fic also contains Yaoi/Gay versions of the boys. I do not own Big Time Rush or anything mentioned. This story is only for pure enjoyment. It is only a one shot. /: It could possibly become something more if it gets enough positive feedback. Anyways, enjoy the Mature content and please fav. And leave a review please?c: **

The sun was setting when Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan entered Kendall's room. Closing the door behind him, Kendall smiled as he locked it. His sultry smile was returned with grins from the other three boys. Mrs. Knight stepped out, with Kendall's little sister Katie, to go watch a movie Katie had been dying to see. The movie was rated R, so initially their mother disapproved, but with Katie's love for horror movies and 'I don't want to lose' mentality, she persuaded their mother. So while the girls were out Kendall phoned his three best friends to come over.

Logan, Carlos, and James were over before twenty minutes had passed. They lived around the same neighborhood that Kendall lived in, so naturally they would be at his house rather quickly. It was a Friday, Katie and Mrs. Knight left an hour early to get good seats at the movie theatre, and Kendall had his best buddies over. Normal teenagers would be out partying, hanging around town, or doing drugs but not Kendall and his friends.

The boys were known to be close since childhood, seeing as they grew up in the same neighborhood. They shared a lot of memories. Also, they shared other things. When they entered middle school, the boys noticed their bodies were changing. James was the first to hit puberty, Logan second, Kendall third, and finally little Carlitos. During health class, they learned and became educated about their bodies. That's when their 'little game' started.

James and Carlos were curious one afternoon after football practice. They were the last two in the showers and couldn't hide the fact that they both had rock hard cocks. At first they tried to avoid each other, embarrassed of what the other might think, but both shrugged it off after seeing the other had a boner as well. They tried to ignore their boners as they showered, and James began rubbing himself with some body wash. Once he reached his cock, he began stroking it with one hand and rubbed his ball sack with the other.

The feeling of his hand stroking his cock sent chills throughout his body making James throw his head back a little and close his eyes. Carlos couldn't help but stare as James jerked off beside him. His cock twitched and Carlos bit his lips as he began doing the same. A smile came across James' face as he kept his eyes shut, rubbing his shaft faster. Carlos enjoyed the view of one of his best friends, whose body was muscular and fit, as his breathing began to get heavy.

It wasn't long until James realized Carlos was following his lead. He grinned as he patted the latino on the shoulders. "Feels good, doesn't it Carlos?" Carlos nodded as they continued to jack off. The sound of running water was all you could hear, and within minutes it was joined by heavy breathing and slight moans escaping from James and Carlos' mouths. Within minutes Carlos felt his knees suddenly go weak and he moaned loudly as his cock shot out cum onto the shower walls. Carlos continued to jack off as cum continued to spew from his cock. James watched with an interested grin as Carlos rested his head on the shower that he just showered with his cum.

"Ah, shit-" James muttered. "I think I'm going to cum!" As he was about to cum, James suddenly felt something wet and warm engulf the tip of his hard cock. James looked down to see Carlos sucking on the tip. Grabbing Carlos by his wet hair, James forced his cock into Carlos' mouth. He threw his head back as he gave a hard thrust into Carlos' mouth, cumming into his friends' throat. "Ahhh! Fuck!"

Carlos easily swallowed the salty, warm, cum and continued to suck James off. James couldn't help but smile and half laugh half moan as Carlos sucked him dry. "Ahhh-haha, fuck man. Car-Ahh. Carlos," James moaned as Carlos licked the penis tip clean.

After that, James and Carlos shared their experience with Kendall and Logan. Kendall was too self conscious to join them, at first, but after watching one night his hormones got the best of him. That's when their 'jerk off circle' game began. The boys would put a cloth, with a target drawn on it, over a table and everybody had their own side to cover. Huddled over the table, the boys would put on a porn video showing on two screens, one on Kendall's laptop and the other connected to the T.V.. Then, they would start jacking off simultaneously to see whose cum shot made it closest to the bulls eye. If a guy lasted longer than ten minutes without cumming, he got a ten point bonus, then an extra five every five minutes after.

Tonight was a special night. It was the first weekend of their summer vacation, and they planned on pulling an all nighter. That meant a night full of cum shots. Oh, were the boys excited.

Kendall put on the porn and set the cloth over the small mini table he had as a centerpiece to his room. James smiled as he pulled his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants, "So, let's get started boys." Within seconds he was naked. The others followed his lead, and soon all four of them were naked.

"Nice pubes Carlos," Logan said as he stroked his soft cock.

Carlos stuck his tongue out, "Shut up Logan, some people don't like shaving their pubes." Carlos argued as he spat on his hand, then grasping his soft cock and began rubbing it. Carlos never shaved his pubic hair, but he did trim it.

"Ah but it makes your dick look bigger Carlos." James smiled as he winked playfully, his semi-hard cock in his hand. James often shaved his pubes, but still had a bit of fuzz above his cock and balls.

Kendall rolled his eyes as he concentrated on the porno. He could feel his cock getting hard as he stroked. He reached into his drawer with his open hand and pulled out a bottle of lube. He squeezed some onto his hand and let some drip onto his cock before handing it to Carlos.

"Oooh yeah," Carlos said as he drenched his hard eight inch cock with the lube, giving it to Logan as he began rubbing his lubricated hard on.

Logan stayed silent as he squeezed some lube onto his hand, a small moan escaping his mouth as he started jacking off again.

James squeezed a lot onto his hands as some of dripped onto his chest. He closed the lid and tossed the lube over to Kendall's bed before rubbing the lube all over his eight inch cock.

James and Carlos both had eight inch cocks when they were aroused. Logan had a seven and a half inch cock, and Kendall had a nine inch cock. It was a weird habit, but the boys liked to compare cock sizes every New Year's. Seeing as they were seventeen, they still had about a year before they grew into their adult bodies. So there was still hope that the others could catch up to Kendall's hung cock. Logan's cock seemed to had grown a little since the last time they had played, so maybe now he was tied with Carlos and James with an eight incher.

The minutes went by, the sounds of moaning coming from the speakers of the laptop and television was all one could hear, that and the sound of lubricated cocks being tugged back and forth furiously. James placed his hand on the table grasping his cock he began thrusting, as if he was fucking a real person. Logan found himself sitting on Kendall's rolling chair as he jacked off, eyes closed, paying full attention to moans coming from the porn. Carlos had both hands over his cock as he rubbed his hard on, changing his pace from slow to fast. Kendall jacked off furiously at the sight of his three friends jacking off with him. The scene was so hot Kendall knew he was close to cumming a storm.

Logan spread his legs wide enough for his hole to be exposed. Carlos caught sight of this and called for a time out. His friends let out annoyed grunts as the stopped pulling on their cocks to listen to the Latino. "How about we make this funner."

"It's more fun, Carlos. Not 'funner'," Logan corrected. Causing Carlos to send him an annoyed look.

"Anyways," Carlos began as he walked over to Logan and crouched down, his head between the spread legs. "let's help each other cum." Without another word, or even waiting for everyone's inputs, Carlos spread Logan's ass cheeks and buried his face into his ass. Logan jumped a little before a moan escaped his mouth.

"Ahh! Carlo-Ahh!" Logan moaned as Carlos licked his hole, sticking his tongue in and out, licking around the entrance.

James and Kendall's jaws dropped at the sight. James felt his cock twitch as watching this made him even hornier, if it was possible, and he quickly glanced at Kendall. Kendall was already smirking at James as he walked over to the naked hunk and smacked his lips onto James'.

Carlos continued to give Logan a rim job, moans coming from Logan, as Kendall and James made out passionately, their hard cocks rubbing against each other. Kendall's tongue begged for entrance into James' mouth, but James resisted. Knowing what he wanted, Kendall reached down and grabbed both their dicks with his hand and began rubbing up and down.

Kendall and James' tongues now fighting for dominance, they made their way towards the bed and threw themselves onto it. Kendall was now on top of James, still stroking their cocks as James' hands explored Kendall's body. Kendall pulled away from the kiss and forced James' arms over his head, "Nu-uh, no touchie until I say so…"

James raised an eyebrow as a smile came across his face. "Alright then," He could feel Kendall's bubble butt rub against his hard cock as Kendall changed into a sitting position over James.

Logan watched the scene unfold as he jerked off harder, with Carlos still delivering pleasure. Carlos pulled away and stood up, getting a confused look from Logan. "Logan get up, I need to fuck you now." Logan quickly stood up as Carlos took a seat, "My cock is twitching for that sweet ass,"

Carlos ripped open a condom and slipped it onto his cock before lubricating it. He smirked at Logan as he pointed as his hard cock, "Come sit on my cock Logan, I promise you'll like it."

Logan gulped as his as entrance was only a few inches from Carlos' cock. It must have been obvious Logan was nervous because Carlos stopped him and gave an embracing kiss. "Don't worry, it'll only hurt for a little."

"Be gentle please," Logan said as he braced himself for the pain that was about to come.

Without warning, Carlos shoved his cock into Logan's ass and before a scream could come from Logan's mouth, Carlos smacked his lips onto Logan's muzzling his moans. He pulled out slowly and then back in, Logan's moan muffled by the kiss.

A few feet away from the pair fucking, Kendall was giving James a blowjob. A smile that couldn't go away stuck to James face as he continuously forced Kendall's head down his cock. Kendall gagged before pulling away. Glancing over, he saw Carlos fucking Logan and smiled over to James. Like before, James already knew what Kendall was thinking. The condom was already being rolled down his penis as James motioned Kendall to the bed.

Kendall got on all fours as James positioned himself behind Kendall. James entered slowly as Kendall bit a pillow so moans wouldn't escape his mouth. "Ahh fuck, Kendall. Your ass…Ahh- your hole is so tight." James couldn't help but moan as Kendall's tight, warm, hole took in James' cock.

"Ahh fuck, Carlos!" Logan moaned as Carlos picked up his pace.

"Fuc-Ahh!" Carlos moaned as fucked Logan furiously, his body shining with his and Logan's sweat.

"Fuck that ass!" Kendall moaned as his head was forced down to the mattress by James.

"Shut up little slut," James demanded as he spanked Kendall's ass. James was a verbal, masculine, top. So he liked to get a little bit rough when it came to fucking. Kendall was a versatile bottom, he'd rather get fucked but if he had to he will do the fucking. Carlos was a Versatile top, he'd rather fuck and he'll only be fucked if the guy had a big cock. Logan was a pure total bottom. Loved to get fucked and enjoyed becoming the bitch boy. That was a reason he didn't really care for the penis size game, because he believes he'll never have to fuck anything, so who cared if he didn't have the biggest penis.

Logan began bouncing his ass up and down, riding Carlos' cock as Carlos played with his nipples. Logan was the perfect bottom. He had endurance, so he could fuck for a long time, he had a tolerance for pain, so he most likely could take more than one cock up his ass, and he knew how to service a cock. "Ahh- Fuck yeah, baby! Ride that cock Logan, ride it!" Carlos moaned as Logan rode his cock.

James bit his lips as he pulled out and flipped Kendall over to his back. James pulled Kendall closer to the edge of the bed as he stuck his cock back in, continuing to fuck as he jerked Kendall off. "Just want to see your facial expressions,"

Logan stopped and stood up, leaving Carlos' cock hard and twitching. Carlos gave him a 'what the hell?' look, but Logan walked over to the bed and moved James' hand away from Kendall's cock. Logan winked at James as he took Kendall's length in with his mouth. "Ahh- Shit! Ahhh!" Kendall moaned as Logan bobbed his head rather fast and furiously. "Ahaha-fuck yeah. So wet and warm," Kendall moaned as James continued to fuck him.

Carlos went on his knees and found himself licking James' balls from under his open legs. "Ahh shi-Carlos!" James moaned as Carlos' wet tongue on his sensitive balls sent tingles everywhere. Carlos smirked as he continued to suck and lick James' balls.

This went on for a couple of minutes before Kendall suggested they all chain fuck. "What's that?" Asked Carlos.

"You know, when we all…fuck. Have an orgy." Kendall answered.

Everyone was quickly won over. But the only problem was, deciding who's going where. James, being the obvious top, was at the end. Logan, willing to be the bottom, was at the beginning. So that left Kendall and Carlos to decide who's going to fuck who, who's fucking Logan, and who's getting fucked by James. In the end, Carlos decided to top Kendall and the order was set.

The boys positioned themselves on the bed. Logan being at the end of the bed, Kendal scooted in and slid his cock into Logan, this time the boys decided to go bare back. So, no condoms. Kendall rolled his eyes back as his cock entered the warmth that is Logan's ass. Kendall slid in and out a bit, before giving a thumbs up for Carlos to take his position. After Carlos slid into Kendall, and James slipping into Carlos, the boys began to fuck each other.

James thrusting in and out of Carlos, Carlos thrusting Kendall, and Logan taking it from behind by Kendall. Their bodies moved in sync as a wave of thrusts came from them.

"Ahh! Fu-shit! I'm gonna Cuuuuuuu-ahhh!" Kendall moaned as his hot semen shot out of his cock and inside Logan. As Kendall came, his ass tightened causing Carlos to follow in Kendall's lead.

"Ahhhhh!" Carlos moaned loudly as his cum filled up Kendall. James wiped some sweat from his forehead as he continued to fuck Carlos. Logan buried his face onto a pillow as cum shot out of his cock and onto Kendall's bed sheets.

James was still thrusting before being shoved off of Carlos by Kendall. James landed on the bed and all three boys surrounded him. Carlos stuck his cock, dripping with cum, into James mouth as Kendall and Logan took turns sucking his cock. James sucked furiously as Carlos clenched his fists and rested his head against the wall. "Ahh shit James,"

Kendall sucked on James' balls as Logan too his cock into his mouth. James quickly pulled away from Carlos' cock, "Ah fuck, I think I'm going to cu-"

He was cut off as Kendall, Logan, and Carlos wrapped a hand around his cock, overlapping each other, and began stroking his cock together. James threw his head back in ecstasy as he moaned loudly, "Ahhh fuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Cum came spewing out as it landed all over his chest. Carlos began licking it off of his chest as Kendall played with his balls and Logan continued to jack him off as cum continued shooting out.

"Ahh fuck guys," James said as he recovered. "That was awesome,"

"And that was just the beginning of this summer." Kendall winked as he wiped cum off of himself with a dirty towel.

"That was the shit," Carlos said as he licked some cum from his fingers.

"Big time fun," Logan added.

"Yup, we still have a couple of hours until my mom and sister come back." Kendall announced. Bringing a grin across all their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided that this will become a collection of smut stories… :3 Enjoy you guys! Please let me know what you guys think? ;) And who do you want to see messing around in the next chapter? **

The bright sunlight made James and Kendall's sweaty bodies glisten as they jogged, shirtless, through a pathway that was cleared for runners. Every morning, the boys would go out for a jog. Carlos and Logan were not able to make it today due to prior engagements.

James suddenly came to a stop, causing Kendall to run into him. James' body was so buff and built that Kendall was knocked over. "What the hell James?"

"Haha, sorry Kendall." James began, reaching his hand out for Kendall to grab. Pulling his friend up to his feet. "I just thought it was time for a quick break." He helped wipe the dirt from Kendall's butt and made his way to a nearby bench. He sat down, stretching his arms over the back rest, as Kendall took a seat next to him.

Kendall couldn't help but stare at his friend's muscular body as he was breathed heavily. James' sweaty body shined with the sunlight, as if he was oiled up for a photo shoot, and Kendall couldn't help but bite his lip as his thoughts started to become inappropriate.

James picked his head up and noticed Kendall staring at his muscles. Probably thinking dirty thoughts seeing as he was biting his lower lip. Kendall had not realized James noticed him looking, so James flexed his muscles, getting Kendall to raise his eyebrows with interest. Without another word, his hands started making their way to his crotch. He rubbed his soft cock through his shorts and watched in amusement as he noticed it was driving Kendall wild.

Kendall smirked as James palmed his shorts. He looked up to meet James' eyes and scooted in closer. He stretched one leg over James and took a sit on his lap. Wrapping his arms around James' neck, he pulled the pretty boy in for a kiss. They made out passionately as James began to get hard, rubbing against Kendall's ass.

Kendall's fingers made their way to James' hair as they made out, messing it up in the process, their sweaty chests rubbing against one another. James' hands made their way to Kendall's ass; one palm on each cheek. They stayed in this position, making out, for a whole five minutes before Kendall tugged on James' hair, breaking from the kiss, and rested his forehead against James'. "Fuck James, make me your bitch boy…" He whispered.

James smiled seductively as his right hand slapped Kendall's ass, "Anything you want, babe…" His hands slipped into Kendall's shorts and boxers, stretching his ass cheeks apart as one of his fingers started circling Kendall's entrance. Kendall let out a small moan as he rested his head on James' shoulder. This is what drove James wild; submissive, cock worshipping, bitch boys that begged for his cock. "You like that baby?" He whispered into Kendall's ear, breathing on his neck.

Kendall only nodded as James circled his asshole with his finger. He couldn't help but bite James' skin lightly, seeing as the motion of the finger was driving him wild, as his now hard cock rubbed against James' bare chest. James growled as Kendall bit into him. Pulling his hands free, he pulled Kendall's head by his hair and stuck a finger into his mouth. "Suck it, Kendall. Make it nice and slippery and wet."

Kendall did as he was told and began licking and sucking on James' finger. James' hard cock was pocking Kendall's ass, as if begging for entrance, as Kendall lubricated James' finger. The pretty boy retreated his finger when he decided it was well lubricated. Pulling Kendall's short down, revealing his ass a little, James stretched his ass cheeks once again before circling Kendall's hole with his wet finger. Kendall moaned at the sensational feeling James was giving him. "Ahhh~"

James smirked as his fingers circled Kendall's entrance, "Beg me for more Kendall,"

"Ahh, James please…"

"Please, what Kendall?"

"Give more James!"

"That's more like it!" James slid his finger into the lubricates hole, causing a small moan and wince from Kendall. James began motioning his finger back and forth, entering and exiting Kendall's ass, as Kendall gripped tighter on James' hair. James was more than hard now, he was pretty sure his shorts were smeared with pre cum, as he slid his finger out. "Fuck Kendall, I'm hard as fuck. Time for you to take some dick in your mouth,"

James slid his shorts off, revealing he had no boxers on, and his rock hard cock flung up. Kendall wasted no time and pulled away from James, now on his knees he began to lick and sniff James' balls. He didn't know why, but he loved the smell of musky, sweaty balls. Maybe because he thought it was manly and it turned him on knowing a guy had been sweating. "Ahh fuck Kendall." James moaned out as his cock throbbed in Kendall's hand.

Kendall's tongue made its way up and down James' shaft, one hand fondling James' ball sack and the other mimicking his tongues motion. His eyes glanced up to see James smiling down at him. James' cock twitching and throbbing as Kendall's mouth made its way to the tip. He circled the tip of James' cock with his tongue, licking the pre cum off, and sucked on the tip lightly. "Ahh," James licked his lips and closed his eyes as Kendall's mouth took in his cock.

Kendall took in James' cock in his mouth and began throbbing his head up and down slowly. Kendall's cock throbbed as James moaned and complimented Kendall's oral skills. "Ahh…fuck, Kendall….mmmm…you're the best at sucking cock…" Kendall began picking up his pace as he slid his shorts and boxers off. His free hand started stroking his hard cock as he continued to suck James. By now, James had his fingers in Kendall's hair and moaned as his cock got serviced. "Ahh! Fu-Ahh…"

The pretty boy bit his lower lip as he began forcing Kendall down his cock. His entire cock entered Kendall's mouth, touching the back of his throat, before letting Kendall retreat, only to force him back down. "Ahh, fuck this!" James stood up and forced his cock in and out Kendall's open mouth, face fucking the shit out of Kendall.

James threw his head back, with a smile, as he stuck his cock in and out of Kendall's mouth. Kendall gagged a couple times but took James' hard cock into his mouth like a man.

James pulled his cock away as he forced Kendall to his feet. "Bend over Kendall," Without questioning it, Kendall placed his hands on the bench and bent over, his ass in the air. James bent down to his knees and gave Kendall's ass a hard smack, leaving a red mark. Kendall winced as James slapped it again, "Fuck yeah! I can't wait to tear this ass up!" He squeezed Kendall's ass before spreading them apart.

Spitting on Kendall's hole, James began licking it. Kendall moaned in pleasure as James ate his ass out. "Ahhh!" That caused James to slap Kendall's ass again, but without his tongue leaving it's place on Kendall's entrance.

James rimmed Kendall for another five minutes before he decided he was lubricated enough for his throbbing, ass hungry cock. He positioned himself and slid into Kendall's asshole. Kendall bit his lower lip as James slid back out, only to slid back in. James started slow before picking up his pace. "Ahhh fuck yeah, you're ass is so tight Kendall!"

James began fucking Kendall. The only things that could be heard was Kendall trying to hold back his moans, James breathing heavily as he picked up his pace, and James' balls slapping against Kendall's ass as he fucked him. James reached down and began jacking Kendall off as he fucked him from behind.

They stayed in this position for a while before Kendall went on all fours on the ground. James put his legs passed Kendall's, so his chest was against Kendall's back, and continued to fuck him. One hand jacking Kendall off and the other tugging on Kendall's hair. "Fuck yeah! You like that big cock up your ass Kendall? Yeah?"

Within another ten minutes, James was sitting on the bench with Kendall on top. Kendall bounced up and down James cock. James had his hands behind his head, smiling as Kendall rode him like a pro. Kendall jerked himself off as he James' balls continued to smack against his ass as he bounced. Kendall felt he was close and threw his head back as he began to cum. The cum shot out of his cock and landed on James' chest. James picked up Kendall by his legs and began fucking him standing up, Kendall's legs held up by James' arms. "Fuck yeah baby, cum while I'm still inside you!" James moaned out as he fucked Kendall hard, going balls deep.

James began to feel his knees go weak as his cock shot hot cum into Kendall's ass. He sat back down, his cock still inside Kendall as he continued to cum. "Ahhh! Fuuuuuuck yeaaah!" James moaned as shot after shot of cum drained his nutsack.

The two boys cleaned up before continuing their jog. "Carlos just texted me," Said Kendall.

"Really? What he say?"

"To come over….ready for round two?" Kendall asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Fuck yeah, always." James responded as he slapped Kendall's ass as they made their way over to Logan and Carlos, who were at Carlos' house.


End file.
